


Family Fights Family

by MeganDeMicco



Series: Megan Grey [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Cussing, F/M, Fights, Mutants, Self-Harm, Violence, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganDeMicco/pseuds/MeganDeMicco
Summary: The second book of Broken Meets Broken. Follow Megan Grey in season two of The gifted.Megan has changed, they all have. They help all the mutants they can but, it is hard with The Inner Circle attacking everywhere. Megan had gone silent. She mostly draws know, barely looking up from her sketches. The only people who know the real her are the people she lives with. She doesn't trust outsiders anymore and barely smiles. She has gone back to her old self and habits. Time will only tell if she can forgive the people who hurt her the most?𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧I don't own The Gifted and/or anything in their universe. I also don't own any images, songs, or GIFS in the story.
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Original Female Character(s), Caitlin Strucker/Reed Strucker, Clarice Ferguson | Clarice Fong/John Proudstar, Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz
Series: Megan Grey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 6 Months Later

Six months ago, The Mutant Underground was attacked and destroyed. Six months ago, Lorna, Andy, Sage, Fade, and others, left us to defend ourselves. Six months ago, we all changed. The rest of what was the Mutant Underground has broken apart. Some mutants went to Mexico, some underground, some arrested. The people that kept fighting found shelter anywhere. Lauren, Reed, Catlin, John, Clarise, John, and I all got a room in an apartment building. We set of walkie-talkies and stayed in touch with places that would help us.

Sential Services had been getting more violent and has hit everyplace that they think might hold mutants. It has been hard trying to help mutants when they kept getting hit everywhere.

We were heading to the Central Park complex. Sential Services just hit it. We needed to find the Mutants that got away and were now hiding. John and Marcos were checking doors on the side. Clarice, Lauren, and I were heading down a side hallway. While entering the hall Clarise got a call from John. John found the first group, John thinks the other group is in the storm drains. Luckily for him, we are heading there now. We were turning Clarice said, "Yeah, we're on our way." After hanging up she looked at us saying "Sounds like we made it just in time." Right, when we turned into an empty open area Lauren said "Maybe. We haven't saved anyone yet." I looked at Lauren weirdly, I expected that from me, not from Lauren. Clarise even was confused. "Something wrong there, sunshine?" Lauren looked at us sadly "Sorry, it's just... It's the third raid this month." Clarise said, " I know it's a lot, but that's why we are here, right?" I nodded and said, "As much as I hate waking up early, this is our job, if they keep raiding we keep fighting." I said Lauren smiled and hit my shoulder and said "Right." When we walked a little farther in, nobody was in sight. "What the hell," I said aloud. "Where are they? No one's here." Lauren said. Lauren and Clarice stood back to back I stood to the right of them. We were ready to fight back if we needed to. Suddenly we heard a thud with a voice say "We have to get out!" We walked over to a gate. Clarice looked in and we heard more voices with thudding. Lauren and I backed up; Clarice was making a portal. We walked in the portal into the other room. Lauren yelled "Go! Now!" Each one of them started going into the portal. "Come on people, time to go," I said waving my hand towards the portal. I looked back, Lauren was holding the door with her shield but, was losing grip. "Lauren. come on!" I yelled. She stopped her shield and went through. Clarice then let go of the portal. We ran back to the side of the building, leaving no trail we were there. 

We dropped off the mutants that needed medical attention to Catlin and I got out so I could heal them. Luckily Catlin worked at a clinic so there was no suspicion with kids coming in. A teenage girl had glass in a cut so Catlin had to take them out. While Catlin was taking the glass out of her hand I was taking her pain. I have learned to be able to look at the injured, focus just a little and I could take their pain. When Catlin was taking out the shards another doctor came in and said "We've got a punctured lung in two. Can you handle this on your..." Catlin cut him off and said "It's fine. I've got this." I was so focused on their conversation I forgot to take her pain. She flung a metal tin. Catlin then said "Okay, Cristina. I need you to control your powers." "I forgot to take her pain, my fault," I said. Luckily I regained focus and I was able to take the rest of her pain. Once, every shard was taken out Catlin let me heal her. I grabbed her wrist and cupped my palm around hers. A small red light appeared for just a second, I lift my palm and her hand was back to normal. She kept flipping her hand, "That was really impressive." She said astonished. I got up from where I was sitting and said "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe." We got up and headed for the entrance. "Just act normal, not like a mutant running away," I said looking at her. We walked to t my car. It was just a silver car. "You have a car." She said. I just nodded my head, unlocked the car with my keys, and got in. Cristina got in, buckled up, and off we go. I drove to our apartment complex.

I lead her to Reed, Catlin, Lauren, and I's room. "You can stay here, for the time until, we can see if we can find your sister. if you hungry there is food in the cabinets." Since we had no space in our room Cristina had to sleep in Clarise and John's place. I stayed up for a little to draw but, went to sleep.

I had to work so, I woke up at the same time as Catlin. I saw Catlin was eating breakfast and had made waffles. "Thanks," I whispered. The waffles were great. I then got dressed. Being someone who Sential Services didn't have a picture of and thought I have died in Atlanta, allowed me to work at a restaurant. The restaurant was calm most days. Once in a while, Sential Services workers came in but, I just acted like they were regular people. I was able to even get a car with my second life, a human life. My name to most was Florence Allinence. With that name, I was allowed to get an ID, driver's license and, a job. When taking pictures I would put contacts in with a lot of makeup so I could look different than myself. Having a job, I helped Catlin and Reed pay rent.

Today my schedule was eight to five pm. Due to both of my and Catlins' schedules, meetings were later. Work was a little busy. I didn't bond with most of my co-workers since, everything I told them to get this job was a lie, and making friends and bonding over how much we like ice cream would be unnecessary. I put on a fake smile for hours until my shift ended and I could relax. Every day I brought food from the restaurant and shared it with everyone.

Instead of just heading back to our apartment complex I had to go to Potomac Salvages. It was a junkyard building for used car parts but, going in and meeting with the others didn't seem suspicious. When I pulled into the driveway the garage door opened and I drove through. I walked over to where the rest were sitting. I stood next to Marcus who was picking at his seat Reed started to talk. "I know what happened yesterday was hard on all of us. Losing Liberty Park was a blow. But because of what we did, ten mutants and their families get to start new lives today. So we should focus on that." He paused and nodded agreeing with himself. "I organized transportation for the folks we took in, got 'em documents. Shatter's crew in Baltimore are gonna take most of 'em, get 'em someplace safe." I thought "There is no were safe." Lauren sat up and said "Cristina, the girl that cut her hand, she doesn't want to leave without her sister. Can you find her?" John rubbed his chin and said "I don't know. The trail's a day old." Clarise gave a hopeful smile and said "Well, we can try. Right?" Clarice responded with "Maybe she can stay at our place for a while?" John hummed "Mm-Hm" Reed stood up "All right. If that is all..." Marcos cut Reed off "Hang on. There's one more thing. I've been asking around and I think I might have found something." We all looked at Marcus surprised. "About Andy and Lorna?" Catlin asked quickly. I didn't want to stay and listen but, It may not even be about them so I just waited. "Not exactly, but you remember those hackers we heard about?" Catlin scooted up in her chair saying "The mutants who can get into the computer systems?" Marcus replied with a "yeah. I talked with the guy. His name is Wire." "Convenient," I said Marcus swayed, looked at Reed, "I reached out." Reed looked insulted "What? You said those guys were criminals." Reed took another step forward "We discussed this." John stood up from his chair, "We said we weren't gonna pursue it." Catlin turned around to Reed and said "Well, maybe we should. What else do we have?" That was surprising, usually, she hates ideas like this. " John talked to Catlin and Reed "The only thing keeping us safe right now is that the government thinks we died in Atlanta. We have to be careful." "My kid is about to be born, John," Marcus said sounding defeated and sad. Marcus looked at John "Maybe I am down being careful." I stood up "Even if we get to see Lorna and Andy again, that doesn't mean they are just going to come back. They believe what they are doing is right. They aren't going to come back if we ask nicely. They left us, we can't keep holding back because they are not here." I pretty much yelled. Everyone was silent and Catlin looked like she was about to cry.

I turned around and headed back to my car. I heard steps behind me. "Look I am not going to ap..." I expected John but, it was Lauren. "I wasn't going to make you," Lauren said. Lauren opened my passenger door and climbed in. I got it. "I just need a break from Andy and Lorna's talk, please tell me you have something good from the restaurant," Lauren said. I looked at Lauren and smirked "There is cherry cheesecake." I said. Lauren's eyes went wide and reached for it. I drove out and headed to the apartment complex. Lauren is someone I bonded with a lot in the past six months. She became a sister to me, and always reassured me that she wouldn't leave, ever. I even bonded with Reed and Catlin. They basically adopted me and became my parents. Clarice, I liked and I enjoyed her company.

TW: Self Harm

When we reached the complex we headed up the roof, not before waving to the front desk. Once we were on the roof, we sat done, and eat the cheesecake. While eating Lauren asked, "How are your wrists?" I stopped chewing. "Their healing, just slowly." About five months ago, I started to cut again. It was fine at first, no one knew. One time while I was cutting, Lauren caught me. She didn't say anything, all she did was take the razor, put bandages on my writs, and hugged me. I thought all my tears were gone but, some came out when Lauren hugged me. The next morning, she gave me a lotion to help the scars heal.

I looked up and saw Lauren looking at me, I don't think she fell for it. "I am serious, they are healing," I said with confidence. Lauren nodded and took another bite of cheesecake. Once we finished the cheesecake, we headed done to our room. When we got their Lauren started making dinner, Catlin was at the table with her laptop. I just went to the window seal and started to draw. Right, when Lauren was giving out dinner Reed came through the door. Lauren walked over and gave me a bowl. Reed started to talk about Baltimore. I didn't really pay attention. I was just focused on my drawing. I looked up when I heard "Her little brother is missing." Here we go again. Lauren tried to calm the situation but, it didn't work. She stood up with her food and headed to our room, I followed her, I didn't want to hear their arguing.

My bed was right next to hers. It was a tight fit but with a little of my powers, I was able to make room for my bed and a dresser for my clothes. I was able to make the room without changing the physical appearance of the apartment, well from the outside. I ate dinner and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up with the sound of Lauren screaming "No! No!" I went over to her bed. "Lauren. What-what is wrong?" I asked. Reed and Catlin came into our room and sat on Lauren's bed next to me. Lauren had to take a few breathes and have a cup of water. Lauren spoke after a few sips "It was weird. It didn't feel like a dream." "Maybe it was a lucid dream, I mean they don't feel like a dream, but it is a dream," I said looking at the three of them. Catlin wasn't focused on that though, right when Lauren said "she saw Andy" Catlin was only worried about Andy. "You think you saw him? You saw Andy?" Catlin asked hopefully. Lauren looked up at Reed saying, "Yes. He looked older, different." When we all did age, I was now six-teen, Lauren was eight-teen. "Where were you?" Catlin asked. Catlin looked at her mom and said "It was a parking garage. I could see the capital." Catlin nodded her head and asked "So-so you were here? In the city?" Reed interrupted her "Cait.Cait? Let her catch her breath." "I am just trying to figure out what happened." Catlin angrily said at Reed. Catlin smiled, put her hand on Lauren, and spoke "This could be important." Catlin somehow thought with Lauren having a dream about Andy meant they were going to see him tomorrow or something. Reed tried to say it was just a dream, but Lauren was the only one to get Catlin to drop it.

Today was my day off, so nothing was really going on. John and Clarice were tracking Cristina's sister. Marcus and Catlin were somewhere. So it was just Lauren, Cristina, and I. Cristina the whole time John and Clarice were gone, she was just moping around, she wouldn't eat and wouldn't calm down. I just drew Lauren would occasionally come over to me to see what I was drawing or to give me food. Once John and Clarice came back they told us they tracked her sister, Jazmine, across the city. She got to a bus station, so they think Jasmine is heading out of town. To John, they looked like she was picked up and Jasmine didn't struggle, so that was good news to us. Cristina didn't like that she was getting scared, luckily Lauren and Clarice gave support and recurred her that Jasmine will be found. Out of nowhere the door flung open, Catlin was bleeding and Marcos was behind her. Lauren quickly started to clean the wound. "Is the bullet still in there?" I asked Catlin. "No, it just glazed my rib." I stepped in front of Lauren. I put my hand on the wound. In milliseconds, her wound was healed. I stepped back and gave a real smile. I looked back, John was not happy with Marcos, I could tell.

It was nighttime when Reed got back and immediately Reed and Catlin started arguing. Lauren and I were in our room. Lauren was getting frustrated and started heading their way. "Lauren!" I whispered. She headed out there and started yelling also. I just watched. "No, he wasn't, Mom. He left. So did Lorna." If anyone could put sense into Catlin it would be Lauren. I already tried many times to tell them the truth but, Catlin still had it in her mind that he was kidnapped or manipulated. Lauren turned around with tears in her eyes and laid in her bed. I closed our door. I sat on Lauren's bed and just gave her a hug. All of a sudden I felt Lorna. Lorna! I walked out of my room the same time Marcus came into our room. I looked at him and nodded, I felt it too. Catlin and Reed were confused at first but followed Marcos. We ran to the roof. Lights were flicking and we both could feel her. We couldn't figure out why she was doing this but, Catlin knew. Lorna was giving birth. She didn't even try to tell us?

We heard to get to the cars. We took to cars and tried to track the energy. We were turning a corner when a light pole burst. We got out and everything went black. I didn't feel Lorna's power anymore. Marcos started to freak out. "Why did it suddenly stop? Has Lorna died?" Marcus spoke out. None of us knew the answer. Marco's hands started to glow, he was on the ground crying. I went to his side and hugged him. We didn't know what happened.


	2. Jasmine and Cristina

Today was like any day at work. The morning crowd was bigger than usual. I had barely started my shift and my section was already full. Many families were coming since we had a pancake special. It was pancakes with whipped cream, m&ms, and some fruit. It was basically sugar with a hint of fruit, most kids took the fruit off. Once the morning crowd left it was calm, only a few tables were filled. I was able to have my break today, I had a small burrito for lunch. While I was eating a girl employee, walked to the break room, it was Ashley. She walked in quickly and said, "I swear I had thirty orders of the pancake and maybe a quarter of the kids, kept the fruit." I gave a smile and put my plate in the dirty dishes and walked back to my area. We only had fifteen tables with people, for brunch.

Right when lunch hit a crowd was coming. Immediately the kitchen was full of sounds of cooking and waitresses and waiters coming in and out. When I have given a table their food I heard whistling. I just ignored them and kept serving food. I put the last plate down and was asking if the kind family needed anything, when I heard "pretty girl, come here." followed by snaps. I let out a huff and smiled at the family and said "excuse me" The family gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded. I put on a smile and said "What can I do for you boys." I said giving my best fake smile. "We were wondering if you could give us suggestions for lunch." The right man said, looking me up and down. I almost threw up right there. "Well are burgers with steak fries are very good," I said cheerfully." Anything cheaper," the man on my left said, rubbing my left arm. I gave an annoyed smile and moved away from his arm. "No," I said with a straight face. "Are you sure?" The man on the right said looking behind me. I saw Ashley was heading my way. I looked at her and said, "I got this." I looked back towards the men. "If you two don't get out of the restaurant right now, I will have you kicked out," I said seriously and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and washed my face and took deep breathes.

When I walked out of the kitchen I saw them live at the front door. I looked at Ashley who was giving them a death glare. I walked up to her and said "Thanks." I said to her. "No problem." she gave a smile. We both headed back to our section and kept serving.

The rest of the day was calm, except for dinner, there was another crowd coming. I luckily got off at four today so I didn't have to deal with the big crowd. I walked back to my car and drove home. Singing to the radio. Once, I got to our apartment I took off my shoes and lied on the couch. My feet were dying. When I looked around I saw that I was alone. I walked over towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself.

TW: Self Harm

The longer I looked at the mirror the more I felt an emotion. I tried to just cry it out, nothing, I went to my bed, grabbed a pillow, and screamed nothing. I still felt the emotion. I walked out of my room and paced trying to breathe it out, the emotion was still there. I walked back to the bathroom and opened the razor pack. I rolled up my sleeve and saw the old and new scares. I breathed and put the razor next to my skin. I felt the emotion leave my body like it was a balloon that just popped.

I heard the front door open and shut. "Shit" I whispered and put the shower on. I quickly took off my clothes and jumped in the blood was engulfed by water. It stung but, I kept it under the water. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Megan?" I heard Reed say. I held my wrist so that the blood would stop. "Hi, sorry if I scared you," I said. "No it's fine, didn't expect anyone to be home," Reed said. I heard him walk away, I let out a breath. I used my powers to stop the bleeding but that was all that my powers would do. I washed my body and hair and got up putting on a black sweatshirt with black leggings. I walked out my hair still damp. I saw grocery bags on the counter. "I got some cereal and some ramen," Reed said. I just nodded, took an apple, and headed back to my bed to draw. When I looked at what I have drawn so far, it was a girl sitting on a floor in just complete darkness. There was a little light but, I haven't made it longer. I ended falling asleep with my pencil still in my hand. 

I was disturbed from my sleep when I heard glass shattering. I ran out to the hallway. I saw Cristina, Clarice, and Lauren in the hallway. "Sorry," Lauren said looking at me. My heartbeat lowered and I went back inside. I went straight back to bed.

I didn't get to sleep the whole night because I was awoken by Lauren screaming "Let go! Let go!" I shook Lauren awake. "Hey, it's ok your still here," I said to Lauren. Lauren took some deep breath and went right back to sleep. "I can't get one night of peace." I thought. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just drew until I couldn't open my eyes anymore.

Next Day

I got to sleep a little later since, I called out of work, so I could see Cristina be reunited with Jasmine. Clarice, Lauren, and I all were in the car together and headed to Alexandria to get Jasmine. It was a long drive but it was nice to see all the scenery. Jasmine was scared to go with us at first but she came with us. We drove back home and led her to John and Clarice's room since Cristina was getting patched up since she cut herself again. I felt exhausted so I took a tiny nap. 

When I woke back up from my nap, I heard Lauren say "What are you doing?". "I was just looking at some old family stuff. Even got some photos from your old Instagram account," Reed explained. "Reed had Instagram?" I thought. Lauren said "Stalker." I heard Reed chuckle. "That was the night that Andy bet me he could eat a whole cheesecake," Lauren said happily. I chuckled, "of course, he would bet something like that." I thought. "A bet he won if I recall," Reed said I could tell he had a smile on his face. "Mm. He might have won the bet, but he definitely lost. He was puking all night," Lauren said. I was no just smiling like an idiot at the thought of Andy eating a cheesecake and then puking it all up. I could tell the mood changed when Lauren asked "Dad. Are you ok?" Reed was silent for a minute and then said "Yeah, of course." Lauren said, "You know it's ok not to be ok. Right." There was silence again and Reed said "You don't have to be worried about me." I heard Lauren walk but then she stopped when Reed said "Hey. I will see you at the clinic." Lauren walked in and I went back to drawing.

"You know you can be not okay also," I said to Lauren seriously. Suddenly I was hit by a big pillow. "What I was trying to be remorseful," I said mouth opened. Lauren looked at me questioningly but then said "Sorry." Lauren was going to pick up the pillow she threw at me violently but I used my powers to give it to me. "Megan," Lauren said tilting her head and reached her hand out. "Nope, you lost pillow privileges," I said with a smile. Lauren jumped onto my bed and started to pry my arms away from the pillow. Lauren sadly got the pillow back at went back to her bed. After our laughs calmed down, we went with Clarice to unite Cristina and Jasmine.

We headed to the basement with Jasmine. Once we got to the door we allowed Jasmine to open the door. Once, Jasmine, did she hugged her sister. It was very heartwarming and gave us a little hope for our own reunion. Reed looked at Clarice and me and asked "Hey, Meg and Clarice, can you possibly help these guys get loaded up?" Clarice looked at me and said, "Yeah, no sweat." I followed her to their room. We picked up their bags and put them in the trunk of a car. Reed and Lauren were going to drive them to safety.

I went back to our room and it was just Catlin and me for dinner. We talked just a little, told her about the restaurant and had dinner, and fell to sleep. I slept the whole night surprisingly.


	3. Marcos's Kid

I woke up slowly. I was awake early and was eating cereal when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly walked toward and cracked to door open. It was John. "Jesus, John, you scared me," I said opening the door more. "Sorry, um, can you call out of work, Marcus needs..." John said whispering. I cut him off "yeah, of course, what's going on." I said sympathetically. "He is drinking and I don't want him to do something stupid," John said. I nodded and asked, "Can I borrow your phone, so I can call out?" John handed me his phone. I grabbed the phone and went to the lobby. When I got down I called. Luckily my boss took the lie that my big brother had come down with a fever. I gave the old hostess a small smile and went back to our room quietly, trying not to make up anyone. When I entered our apartment, Catlin jumped. "What were you doing out there?" Catlin asked after she jumped. "I was calling off work," I said sitting down to eat my soggy cereal. "Why?" Caitlin asked. "Marcus is drinking too much, so I am now on babysitter duty," I said sarcastically. Once I was done with my cereal I went to take a show. When I got out I put on black jeans, a red long-sleeve, and black heeled boots. Lauren had given them to me for my birthday since they were too small for her.

It was still pretty early and with Marcus drinking, I knew he would not be awake. I sat on the window ledge and started to draw. Caitlin waved by me and left for the clinic. Lauren woke up and was startled to see me at the window. I gave a smile and said "I have to babysit Marcos today, so no work." still drawing. We both heard Catlin and Reed's door open. Like everyone else, Reed was surprised to see me. "I am babysitting Marcos," I said before he could ask. Catlin yawned and spoke, "He is that bad, huh?" Lauren asked. "I don't know, John just asked me if I could stay with him so he wouldn't do anything stupid," I said honestly. "I should head over there to see if Marcus is awake.

I knocked on John's apartment, I opened the door to see Clarise and John were talking. I gave them a small smile and on their couch. While Clarice and John were talking about how they were meeting a guy named, Erg, who lived in the sewers, Marcus came out. John rolled his eyes and kept talking to Clarise. Marcos still looked drunk and still smelled like it too. Marcus looked over to me and asked "What are you doing here?" Marcus looked between me and John and said "Really John." "You're a mess, Marcos. I can smell the booze on your breath from here." John said angrily to Marcos. Marcos rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, I'm fine." Marcos wasn't fine, I don't think anyone here was just fine. We all broke apart when the mutant underground split. "What about your little light show last night. All over the news. What the hell were you thinking?" John said stepping closer to Marcos. Marco was going to say something but just looked down to his feet. Clarise touched Marcos's hand and said "The next time you drunk-dial your ex, just make sure you don't include the entire Eastern seaboard." I smiled at Clarice's statement. "I know I shouldn't have done it. I just..." Marcus was cut off by John "Get your head right. We'll need you seen enough." John left will Clarice. There was just the two of us. I guess he expected me to say something since he stood there for a few seconds and then went back to his room. I just sat on their couch and waited for Marcus to do something.

I stopped drawing when I heard Marcus come out. "We are getting coffee." He said looking at me. I just nodded and held my sketchbook. The drive I just drew, I aloud Marcus just to be quiet. "How do you do it," Marcos asked me. "How do I do what?" I asked confused. "How are you just ok, how did you just accept that they left." I look at him surprised. "I am far from fine, Marcos, but, I just act like it," I said still looking at him. "It is far easier to fake being ok, than acting how I actually feel," I said. The rest of the way towards the rest I just looked out my window.

Marcos drove us to a little diner and we both sat at the bar. A lady came over and asked for our drink order. I ordered water since there would be no charge, Marcos ordered coffee. Once he took a few sips and passed it to me. "Peace offering?" Marcus said. I looked at the coffee cup, back t Marcus. "Maybe," I said taking a sip of coffee with a little smirk. Marcus was just playing with a rattle. He brought it everywhere now since the whole electricity thing Lorna caused. When he was playing with it the rattle the waitress comes over to refill our drinks and asked "What is that thing." I really wanted to say something but, I drank my water to hold back my sarcastic comments I wanted to make. When the waitress was gone I stopped drinking my water. Marcus took a sip of his coffee he looked around. "Did you call my name?" Marcus looked over at me. "No, why?" I asked. He kept looking around until he got up and headed towards the kitchen door. I put a ten-dollar bill on the counter and followed Marcos. "What is going on?" I asked Marcus. "The triplets," Marcus said. "What? The triplets, like Esme.?" I asked Marcos trying to figure out where he was going. Marcos just nodded. Once he was outside he put his hands in a defensive potion. I just followed and kept my eyes open. Marcos spread walk all the way over to a black SUV.

"It's been a while, Megan, Marcus." Said a voice behind us. We turned around and I made a little red ball mist. "Try another you'll be shorter than a triplet," Marcus said aggressively. "Easy. We're not looking for a fight." The right triplet said. I scoffed and said, "Then why are you here?" I said, "We need your help." The left triplet said. " Our help. In what world do you think..." Marcus was cut off by all three of them saying in unison, "It's the baby. Somethings wrong." I stopped my red mist and looked at Marcus, he was sold. We got into the car and the triplets drove.

They let me keep my sketchbook shockingly. Marcus immediately started to ask questions. The triplets didn't answer them in the car but, told us to put a blindfold on and he would find out soon. I just put in on since, there was no way of fighting them, if Marcus wanted to see the baby he had to comply. Marcus, of course, didn't comply at first but, after a few words were spoken to the twin that he sat next to he put the blindfold on.

Once I felt we were in an elevator I took my blindfold off. "You can't," One triplet said, about to grab my hand to pull it back on. "Try it," I said confidently and make a mist form in my hand. The triplet rolled her eyes. Once the elevator door opened an unfair woman was next to a boy, it... was... Andy. Of course, she would bring him out, see if he could face his old friends. The woman locked eyes with me and said "who is this?" I smiled and said, "Oh, I am just Marcos's babysitter for the day." I sarcastically. She didn't look amused. I looked to her right to see Andy. He had blond white hair now and grew a lot taller. They made Marcus sit in a chair that was in front of the lady and Andy. They lifted Marcos's blindfold off and immediately Marcus looked around. "I'm fine," I said to Marcos's mind, he looked back at the woman and Andy. "I'm Reeva. I believe you've met everyone else." Reeve said with a smile. Marcos's elbows were on his knees and he asked "Where's Lorna? They said something's wrong with my baby." Reeva went into the condition of the baby. The baby had a skin condition that would turn yellow and would need the sun to heal it but no light was strong enough to heal the baby's skin. I remember back then I had a friend who had the same condition and would always say he was an alien.

I regained focus and read Reeva was giving a speech. Something about we would only talk about the baby, blah, blah, blah. I scoffed and heading in the direction of Lorna. I could feel her so I already knew where she was. I could feel the triplets were trying to mind control me, but I was way stronger than I was and I could block them easily now. I smiled but no one could see it.

I reached a white door. Lorna was on the other side. I took a deep breath and knocked, I opened the door. Lorna was next to a doctor. Lorna's hair was greener and her face had matured a lot. She was surprised to see me I could tell. She walked towards me. I walked backward to afford her, she sensed this and looked at me sadly. "No" was the only thing I could tell her. I looked to my right and there was a glass container with lights in it. That had to be their baby. I looked into the glass a little to see the outline of the child. Lorna was talking to the doctor when we looked over at the door, Marcos was at the doorway. Lorna gave a small chuckle when she saw Marcos. I let them have a little privacy and looked out Lorna's window. They were the size of the wall. I just looked out it. The city was so beautiful from up here. "Holy shit, we up." I just thought that we weren't on the ground we were up high in like a skyscraper.

I looked back over when I saw light from the corner of my eye. Marcos was holding the baby and was shining light. Marcos for once looked happy and was joyful. I smiled at his happiness. "You can say hi If you want," Lorna said to me. I looked at her and back at the baby. I walked over to Marcos and looked at the baby. "Hi," I said to her. She was smiling. I put my finger towards her and she grabbed it. I felt her squeeze just a little and I smiled. They made one cute baby. I let her go off my finger and cleared my throat.

Marcos started to speak Spanish to her and the baby was back to normal skin color. This was only going to go one way, Marcos is going to cause something I just knew it. The doctor confirmed that she was back to normal with "Bilirubin levels are back to normal." Lorna looked relieved. "We can take it from here." The doctor said. Marcos tried to hold her just a little longer but, he gave her to the doctor. Lorna looked at Marcos and said, "Thank you." Marcus leaned on his other foot and gave Lorna the raddle he made. Marcos started to saw how we looked for them and how they could make all of this work. "Marcos, come on," I said softly to him. I know he wanted to be with them but, Reeva would never allow it. Marcos and Lorna started to argue. While they were arguing the triplets stepped in. Marcos was getting angry and was refusing to leave. The triplets had to control him to leave. I touched Marcus and led him towards the door. "We need to go," I said.

I was following Marcus when I felt a hand on my wrists. I looked at my wrist and say Lorna was holding it. "Can we just talk for a minute?" She asked. I walked back into the room and crossed my arms. Lorna closed the door and said, "How are you." I laughed at the question. "You know Lorna we are great, you know, we are the happiest people to be alive," I said sarcastically. Lorna was about to say something when we heard Marcus yell "Lorna." I looked at the door and started to walk over to the door. "Don't" Lorna said looking worried. We suddenly heard a scream. "So that was Reeva's power she is a canree." I thought. "Lorna doesn't try to stop me. Get out of my way." I said glaring at her. She let the door go and I started walking towards the scream. The triplets were on the ground groaning. I put a mist in my hand and shot it in their heads, they went back to the ground instantly and looked like they were asleep. I turned the corner and I saw Reeva was screaming at Marcus for was falling on the ground. She aimed at me but the air had red veins. "Thank god to shields." I thought. I looked at her and smirked, I couldn't hear her. I made a ball and hit it towards both Andy and Reeva. I threw Reeva against a wall and a red mist was holding her down. Reeva was looking at Andy and Andy was debating what he should do. "Go ahead Andy, try it," I said looking at him right in the eyes. He didn't do anything. I smiled and l looked back at all of them. "We will be leaving now," I said.

I kept Reeva against the wall and picked up Marcus, it looked like he had burned himself. I picked Marcos up and we headed towards the elevator. Once we were in it I used my powers to close the elevator door and to release the stuff I did. The elevator went down. We went outside and I stole their car. I drove us until we reached a park near our apartments so they didn't know where we lived. I made a random man drive the car out of town and, made him forget everything in his life so, he couldn't tell the triplets anything.

Once we walked to the building I carried him and opened John's door. Marcos fell into the doorway. "What happened?" John asked."Let me heal him and then I will answer your questions." I said. Clarice and John laid him on his bed after Marcos was done saying he wanted to hit them hard. I got on the bed and focus on his right arm. His arm was healing fast and he was getting sleepy. Once the right arm was done, Marcos was asleep. I walked with John and Clarice to the kitchen. "What happened?" John asked again. "To be honest, I don't know. I with Lorna and all of a sudden Marcos yelled, and then I heard this screaming. I walked out and saw Marcos all the ground and it looked like she blocked his powers, from coming out." I said looking between John and Clarise. "She is like a canary, her ability is to scream loud, so loud, that mutants lose focus and that their power can't like to get out," I said. I just look at John and Clarice who looked at each other. "We are going to hear Marcos's experience and then think of something, ok," John said putting a hand on my shoulder. I just headed back to our room. When I got there, no one was home and it was quiet. I went to my room and without thought, I just jumped into bed. I didn't intend to fall asleep but I did.


	4. Andy Has Changed

Today I had to go to work before I would head to work, we had a meeting. We all met at the junkyard and sat down. I drove Lauren to the meeting. Lauren told me that Reed had abilities and he plans on training but when his power manifests that whatever he touches he destroys. "Ok... what that leaves us to do?" I asked. "We just have to keep an eye on him and try to stop him from destroying things," Lauren said confidently. I nodded and turned up the music. Once I started singing and dancing around Lauren started to dance along. It was just bliss, the music, Lauren, and my car. It was like we were safe to be happy. Once we all got to the junkyard, I turned down the music and we both headed in.

Once everyone was sat down and settled Marcos explained his side of what happened with the Lorna. At the very end, Marcus said "You guys need to understand what we're up against here. It's not just the Frosts. This woman Reeva, she's... she's powerful. I mean, she's got a hold on Andy and Lorna that's greater than anything I thought possible." I looked at everyone and said, "It's true, when I heard Marcos yell, Lorna tried to stop me." "Andy's 15. She's probably giving him whatever he wants. Of course, he's caught up in this..." Catlin said but Marcos cut her off., "Caitlin, we saw him. I talked to him. I'm telling you, he's a believer. And with Lorna, she, uh... She looked me in the eye, and she told me she loved me, and that whatever they're doing matters more." I looked at Caitlin sadly, "I'm sorry but, when I was getting Marcus, he was thinking of attacking me." Caitlin looked between Marcos and me and said "Then we need to find out what that is." I scoffed. "How? We've been following them for six months, and all we know is they're well-hidden and well-funded." Reed said turning around. Clarise sarcastically said, "Well, we also know that they like destroying stuff and killing people." I smiled a little at Clarice's comment. "But we can't just sit on our hands waiting for them to make a move," Catlin said standing up to Clarice. "She's right. We know they were hacking into data cables. Maybe we can go to Wire. See if he can-- I don't know-- hack the system, find out for us." Lauren looked at Marcos with disbelief "He nearly killed you and my mom." Yeah. I mean, last time I checked, he hates you. Do you really think he's gonna cooperate?" Clarice added to Lauren. When I looked up and saw the clock I realized I was late for work. "Shit," I whispered getting up. "I am late for work. Um... Be safe, please don't die or do anything stupid." I said jogging to my car.

When I walked in Ashley was hosting. "Sorry, my brother was throwing up," I said to her. "It's ok, just clock in and you can host today." I walked to the back, checked in, and went to the hostess table. Luckily there was a little break between people so I could switch places with Ashley easily. I like hosting it was easy, well until a few customers will make a fit with the waiting time but, other than those few people, hosting was easy. 

When the dinner crowd was coming I went to waitressing and hosting was to Jacob. Waitressing was stressful but, I only had to stay for the dinner rush for thirty minutes so it wasn't too bad. When my shift was done I headed to the kitchen, the chefs had already prepared a clubhouse burger. "Thanks," I said with a smile to them and went to my car. I drove back home to the music.

When I walked into our apartment Lauren was on the couch sleeping. I saw Reed and Caitlin scared. "What happened?" I asked putting the food on the kitchen counter. "Lauren hit her head and she is unconscious," Catlin said looking at Lauren. "I can heal her, but if there is a concussion, I can't heal that yet," I said looking at them. Caitlin nodded her head, I moved towards Lauren, I put my hand above her head. Her head took a minute to heal but, I healed her. Lauren needed to sleep so we didn't wake her up but, I meant over to Johns'.

"What happened?" I asked John. Marcus stood up "It was Andy." Marcus said seriously. "What!" I said surprised. "We were stopping a truck from the back of the building but, Andy came out and attacked us," Marcus said. I just looked at them wide-eyed. "Do we know what they took, or..." I asked but John cut me off. "All we know is that they took someone, we can't tell who, the person was wrapped up in a towel.". So we still had no idea what they were doing. I nodded and headed back.

When I entered our apartment I grabbed my sketchbook and was heading out the door. "Where are you going?" Caitlin asked. "The roof," I said angrily and closed the door. When I finally reached the roof a gust of fresh air hit my face. I sat on the ledge and just looked out in the distance. It was calm up here, the only thing I had to worry about was the ledge, nothing else. When I looked out in the distance I saw skyscrapers. I wonder if Lorna is looking out her window and missed me. If she even cared that we weren't ok. Did Andy miss me? Miss our conversations, our drawing sessions? I stayed on the roof just rubbing my wrist until I was tired and went back. I quietly entered our apartment and put the burger in the fridge. I changed and went to sleep with Andy on my mind. He also has changed he was done going easy on us and so was I.


	5. Who Did They Take?

I had to work today. I showered and ate some cereal and headed to work. Work was like any day and the end of the day didn't come quick enough. I know that yesterday Marcos and Clarice took other mutants to go with Erg. I didn't know why Clarise trusted him but, she did, and the mutants that went there seemed to see the sewers as home.

When I got home my feet felt like jelly. We all sat around and talked. Lauren talked about what happened with Andy more since she felt better. I talked a little about the restaurant and it was time for bed. I sank into my bed and started to draw. Caitlin checked Lauren's eyes and said "I don't see any more signs of a concussion. I am gonna go out on a limb and pronounce you recovered." I smiled and sarcastically said, "Thank god I can not deal with her any longer being here." We all laughed and Lauren said turn over to sleep "Rude." I laughed and kept drawing. After drawing for about two hours, I fell asleep.

I was allowed to sleep in since I was off of work. Today I was going to help Caitlin and Lauren find out something about the person they took, her name was Rebecca. Apparently and the nurse didn't like how mutants were being treated, so Caitlin is hopeful she will tell us something useful. The drive was a little long, giving me more time to sit back and draw. I had my window done so I could feel the fresh air on my face.

When we were close Caitlin said "Dr. Taylor's office is just up here. Listen. I want to talk to you about what happened with you and Andy at the hospital. I feel like I pressured you to face him when you weren't ready." Lauren rolled her eyes "I keep telling you, Mom... that wasn't your fault." Caitlin grabbed the steering wheel tighter and said "I just can't let go of the idea that we can get through to him." "We had another dream last night," Lauren said changing the subject. "Was it bad, because you didn't wake up screaming?" I said still drawing "You really think he's having these dreams, too?" Caitlin looked over to Lauren. "I know he is. You wouldn't recognize him. He's different. He's gotten so much stronger." Lauren said with certainty. "I've been talking to John. Andy getting stronger isn't unusual. Powers develop and-and change. Yours might, too." Caitlin said looking at Lauren. "If that is true, if you want, I can train you," I said looking at Lauren. "And then what? Fight Andy again?" Lauren said looking at both of us. "Hopefully, it-it doesn't come to that. He-he may come home when he..." Catlin said, still trying to have hope but Lauren interrupted her. "He's not coming home." Caitlin still had hope and said Well, when he realizes what he's doing is wrong..." Lauren was getting angry and interrupted Caitlin again. "You still don't get it. Andy doesn't want to be saved. He believes the Inner Circle is helping people. Mutants are calling them heroes. Maybe he's right. Maybe we're the ones that need to be saved." Lauren's head was down, she finally knows the reality of our situation and it is not good.

When we got inside the building, Dr. Taylor led us to her office and we sat down. After Dr. Taylor offered tea to us she asked "Now, which patient were you here about? I don't think you mentioned." We sat down and just watched Dr.Taylor pour tea. "Um, we were hoping you could tell us what happened to our cousin, a-a young woman, her name's Rebecca Hoover." Dr. Taylor stopped pouring and said, "She's... your cousin?". "I felt like saying her name to her, was a bad idea. The fact that she stopped pouring when she heard her name made me anxious, what can this girl do?" I thought to myself. "Uh, yes, um... we haven't been close with that side of the family for a while," Caitlin said. "We haven't seen her in years, and with the whole attack, we wanted to make sure she was still here," I said looking at Dr.Taylor. "It's just... now that we know that the X-Gene is in our bloodline, we thought we should get to know more about her, maybe what she can do," Lauren said adding to my sentence. While Dr. Taylor brought over a tray with our tea she said "I, uh... I'll tell you what I can. I haven't worked at the hospital for a while, of course." Caitlin looked confused and asked, "Yes, and-and why did you leave, exactly?" Dr. Taylor nodded her head a little and said "I had issues with the treatment of some of the patients. Any time people are committed against their will, it's a difficult situation." We all just nodded and waited to hear more. "Why don't I go get my notes?" Dr. Taylor said walking out of the office. "Something's wrong," Lauren said quickly. "I agree, she knows something up," I said leaning in. "I know you guys don't like this..." Lauren cut Caitlin off "No, it's not that. She's scared." I leaned back and started searching for Dr.Taylor's mind. "She is calling someone," I said frantically. We got up quickly and I opened a door to another office with Dr.Taylor on the phone saying "Yes, please, I need help." Lauren made a shield over the phone crushing it into pieces. "Now let's try this again. Tell me... about Rebecca Hoover." I looked at Lauren surprised. "Damn, I like this Lauren," I said quietly. "Please, what do you want?" Dr.Taylor said crying and shaking in a desk chair. I pushed the door slowly, making sure that it wouldn't slam. "We just need information," Caitlin said walking towards Dr.Taylor. " I can't talk about my patients." Dr. Taylor said shaking her head. "Patients? You tortured those people," Lauren said angrily "I treated them as best as I could." Dr. Taylor said still shaking. "Locking them in cages like animals!" Lauren yelled. Caitlin pushed past us and kneeled beside Dr. Taylor. "Hey, I know you did the best you could. I spoke to one of your patients. Michael. Do you remember him? He said you were kind to him. That's why we came to you," Caitlin said softly to her. "I tried, but it wasn't up to me. I should have done more." Dr. Taylor said holding the helm of her shirt. "Then help us now. Michael said you felt bad about how they treated Rebecca, that she was abused and-and locked up. Some very dangerous people took her, and we need to find out why. Because they also have my son." Dr. Taylor looked sympathetically at Caitlin and said "Oh, God, I'm so sorry." Lauren shook her head a little and said "What" "I need to show you something. We recorded all of our patient sessions at the hospital. We had to drug her. Otherwise, she could just turn her collar inside out. The cops found that out the hard way. She has the ability to twist things. A sort of dimensional manipulation. This was after she first came. We thought she was on her meds. We were wrong." Dr. Taylor showed us a video of Rebbeca on a medical table, as soon as the doctor let the restraints go, Rebecca rose, lifted her hand, twisted her wrists. The doctor had what looked like blocks over his head. After she was done, the man's face looked deformed, his face was inside out. We all covered our mouths trying not to through up. "I quit the hospital the same day. The autopsy said she turned them inside out." Dr. Taylor said looking down. "Oh, God," Caitlin said shaking her head. "That's how I knew you weren't Rebecca's family. That's how she killed them, too." My eyes went wide. She killed her family, what would Reeva want with someone who could turn this inside out.

The ride back was silent. We all were trying to get the man's image out of our heads. I was surprised that Caitlin could drive. When we go to our apartments, Lauren and I were walking up the stairs when Caitlin said "Meg, Lauren, wait. There's something I need to tell you guys." When we turned around Caitlin looked like she was connecting dots. "What, what is it?" Lauren asked. "I've been thinking, and I realized, with this whole trip, I am making the same mistake as before, dragging you into a fight that is not yours." Lauren softly said "Mom..." I just looked at Caitlin very confusedly. "It is not on you to bring Andy back. It's on me." Caitlin was pretty much looking and talking to Lauren. I walked back up the stairs and went to my bed to draw.

Before bed, I changed and looked at Lauren. "If your dreams with Andy get bad, I can try to go into your dream and pull you out or see if I can tell what they mean," I said softly. I rolled to my side and fell right to sleep.


	6. Oh My God!

I woke up expecting to see Caitlin but, she was still in bed. I wish I could stay home, help Reed, but I couldn't call out. I headed to the restaurant jamming to music.

The breakfast crowd was like every other day, busy. Ashley was not at the restaurant today, that was weird. When I was putting in an order, I looked at the schedule, she called out. "Hey, why did Ashley call out?" I asked Jacob. "Something about her father," Jacob said quickly going back to serve. "Oh," I said getting back to serving. I grabbed table plates and exited the kitchen.

Lunch was extra busy today. We had to ask another server to come in so we weren't too back up. We had our TVs running on all different channels. All of a sudden all the TV showed an old man that was giving a speech. I recognized the man he was an owner of a bank. Everyone was paying attention to the TV. The man was speaking but, not normally. "He is being mind-controlled." I thought. "What is the Inner Circle trying to do?" I thought worrying. This was not going to be good for anyone. Suddenly the video stopped and the TV went back to its usual showings. The restaurant erupted with people talking.

I was still for a little then took a breath. I headed back to serving. Thinking about it too much would cause suspicions. When I was putting down a table's order Jacob called my name. He was handing me a phone. "it's for you." Jacob said going back to his floor. I put the phone against my ear. "Megan, it's Caitlin we are about to head to Charlotte State University, for Reed, can you head to the clinic?" Caitlin said calmly. "Um... yeah," I said looking at my area. I hanged up and headed to my manager. "I need to go my brother gets started throwing up again," I said. I jogged out of the restaurant. I got in my car and drove.

When I got to the clinic, I headed in. When I turned a corner, I saw Caitlin, Lauren, and Reed walking. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. "Reed needs more help, so we getting him help," Caitlin said. We walked out and we all went into an ambulance. Once we started driving I asked Lauren "If Reed needs help why are we heading to a University?" Lauren looked at me and said, "The director of the school used to work with my grandpa, so we are seeing if she can help him." Lauren looked back to Reed who was sleeping. I just sat down and waited till we stopped.

Caitlin broke the silence and said, "We're almost there, We-we need to figure out what we're doing." Lauren put her hands up to make herself stable, she barely touched Reed when he sat up quickly saying "Don't. Are you okay?" I looked at Reed sympathetically and Lauren sat next to Reed. Reed tried to convince us to stay in the ambulance and he goes alone but Lauren made it known we all were going into the school.

We walked into a building. The building was beautiful and a lot of adults in lab coats were around. Reed put his hand out to stop us from following him to the desk. The security guard at the desk was starting to argue with Reed. Reed was starting to get angry at him for not letting us see the director. "Reed." A woman's voice came from the stairs. Reeds eyes shot up to look at the woman. The woman looked worried and hurried over to the desk. "Are you Reed Strucker?" The woman asked. "Yes," Reed said just confused as us. "I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing here?" The woman said smiling. "I need your help," Reed said looking down at his hands. His veins started to turn black and it looked like fire was going through his arms leading to his hands.

The woman leads us to her office. I finally got her name, Dr. Madeline Garber, after some students said hi. She leads us to her office and we sat down. "Thank you so much for meeting with us," Reed said. "The work your father and I did with you, that was the foundation of my research, all of this. It started with you." Dr. Garber said to Reed. "I thought you might be able to give us some advice," Reed said hopefully. "Well, honestly, I'm perplexed as to what went wrong after all these years. But from what you say, you need treatment, not advice." Dr. Garber said. "When did they talk?" I asked myself. It had to be when we were walking, I didn't hear them talk, but I was just looking at the courtyard so. "So you think you can do something for Reed here?" Caitlin said interrupting my thoughts. "Yes. I do." Dr. Garber said. We all sighed in relief and smiled a little. "But it will be easier for me to explain in the lab." Dr. Garber said walking out of the office.

Once we got to the lab, she leads us to a little station and said "People talk about the manifestations of X-Genes as "powers," but for many people who have the X-Gene, they have serious problems that can better be described as disabilities. Those are the people we help here." "We tried lots of different medications, and nothing worked," Reed said disappointed. I stood between Lauren and Caitlin, we both were looking around the lab. "Not to be a party crasher, but this seems too good to be true," I whispered to Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes and said "Maybe, but if she can help him, I don't care." Dr. Garber led us to a room with a girl who was glowing. "Her body absorbs energy and releases it uncontrollably. We're currently working on a drug to help her metabolize the energy." Dr. Garber said looking at a girl that kept shaking. It looked like electricity was coming out of her for a second then going back into her, over and over again. "So then her powers will be gone?" Lauren asked. "No, it's like giving a diabetic insulin. In fact, the device we use is much like an insulin pump. Her X-Gene will be active, but she'll finally be able to be in control of her own body." Lauren jabbed my arm and looked over to a room with a girl watering a plant. I looked over the plates and the girl smiled looked at us. "What about her?" Lauren asked Dr. Garber. "Shawna has Down syndrome and an X-Gene. Her abilities promote plant growth. Her parents wanted me to "cure" her. But I told them there's nothing to cure. And I gave her a job. Our plants have never been happier." Dr. Garber said. Shawna opened up her hand and closed her hand, finger by finger, a plant started to grow, in seconds a full-plant was grown in the pot. "Wow," I said with a smile. Everyone was smiling at Shawna's abilities. "For some, the X-Gene is a blessing. When it's a curse...we find the answers." Dr. Garber said confidently. Caitlin looked at Reed and back at Dr. Garber, "Uh, but Reed's treatments already failed." Dr. Garber moved her hand to Lauren and said "But now we have Lauren. She's inherited his X-Gene. We'll stabilize Reed, and then use her genes to figure out what went wrong." "I really didn't like this." I thought" but ignored the feeling. I am just being paranoid. "Yes, whatever it takes. Just want him to get better." Lauren said looking at Reed. Reed and Caitlin smiled at Lauren.

Dr. Garber let Reed change in a medical coat and started preparing a treatment. Caitlin stayed with Reed and I stayed with Lauren. A doctor put Lauren on a chair and we just waited for someone to draw her blood. A dark boy spoke from our right. "Hey, I'm Noah. Dr. M's medical assistant. I'm gonna be helping with your genetic rundown. Which, unfortunately, means you get to be a human pincushion." Lauren gave a giggle and said, "Go for it." While Noah was putting on his gloves, Lauren looked at Reed and asked nervously. "You think she'll be able to help my dad?" With full confidence, Noah said "No question. She's the best. She saved my life." Lauren still with a smile said, "What do you mean?" Noah pulled down his shirt and showed us a device was in him. "Woah," I whispered. "My X-Gene causes me to make harmonic vibrations. They tear apart anything around me. When I was a kid, I nearly brought my house down. Almost killed my little brother. Dr. M hooked me up with this. Helps keep me under control. I call it "Norm." " Noah said while tying a ribbon on her upper arm. I laughed at how he named the device Norm, I guess if it would always be with you, might as well name it." I thought in my head. "You named it?" Lauren said laughing. "Hey, little guy deserves a name. He gave me a normal life." Noah said putting the alcohol on her arm. "Normal live, you mean human," I said. "You're okay with that?" Lauren said adding to my statement. "Hey, I went from worrying about destroying my house to worrying about my organic chem midterm," Noah said putting a syringe in Lauren's arm. A little prick was very easy to take the pain from so I could take her pain while still talking. "So, where do you go to school?" Noah asked. he was trying to distract Lauren from the needle; I guess he couldn't tell that she was feeling any pain. Lauren gave a little scoff and said "Hmm. School kind of got put on hold last year." Noah then looked over at me. "Um.. never went," I said. "Well, if you guys want, I can show you around campus later while Dr. M works with your dad. Hold that." Noah said cleaning the spot and putting a little pad on Lauren's arm. "I don't think I could go here even if I wanted to." I thought. "I'd like that," Lauren said smiling. "Cool," Noah said with a smile. "What color do you want?" Noah asked, making Lauren laugh, Noah laughed with her. "Purple," Lauren said with a huge smile.

After Noah gave us a tour of the school and Reed's treatment was done, we headed over to Dr. Garber's home for dinner. I didn't like how we so easily trusted her but I didn't have a say in who we trust. Dr. Garber had the TV with the news while we waited for dinner to be all on the table. We were watching the news but Dr. Garber turned it off once she brought the last dish on the table. "Unbelievable. They oppress mutants for years and then act shocked when they stand up for themselves." Dr. Garber voiced her opinion. "We don't really get involved," Caitlin said defending us. Dr. Garber looked disappointed and said "You don't need to worry. I know a little bit about your situation. I know you've been running. I'm not concerned with politics. I'm a doctor." We all looked at each other. Many people have used a doctor's profession to torture mutants. "I just want to help." Dr. Garber said sitting down. "Thank you, Madeline," Reed said putting a napkin on his lap. "I was so sorry to hear about your father. He cared deeply about these issues, you know." She said to Reed. "I thought he cared mostly about not having a mutant for a son." Madeline looked angry that Reed would ever think like that. Luckily she still passed the roles, I was hungry. "You have no idea how sad it makes me to hear you say that," Madeline said. "He experimented on me. He never told me who I really was, about my family." Reed said kinda angry. "Reed, how could a father tell his 12-year-old son that he had been brought up by two of the deadliest terrorists in Europe? You have to understand, the X-Gene in your family is highly unusual. The Fenris twins had a connection we still don't understand. Their power fed off each other. It was said they even shared their dreams. It was like they each had half of the same mind. He was trying to protect you." Madeline said defend Reed's father. "The whole connection thing makes sense with the dreams," I whispered to Lauren. "Maybe he meant well. But I still think I would've been better off knowing about my family." Reed said trying to sympathize with Madeline. Madeline got up and picked up a box. "This belonged to Andrea von Strucker. Your father didn't want to destroy the one thing that he got from his family, but he couldn't bear to be near it because it reminded him of them, so so he gave it to me. I think you should have it." Madeline opened the box and music played from it. It was a calm but dark tune playing. When I looked at Lauren, it was like she was in a trance with it. "So beautiful," Lauren said still in a trance-like state. "Your father loved you very much, Reed. I hope... I believe... We can succeed where he failed." Madeline said hopefully and let us eat dinner with the music box still playing. We slept at Madeline's house so we didn't have to drive a long way back.

The next morning we went to the lab to finish up Reed's treatment. While Reed and Lauren were in the lab, Noah took Lauren and me on a tour of the campus. It was a beautiful campus and the kids seemed to be very happy. At the very end of the tour, Noah asked "So, what do you think? Does CSU make your list?" Noah asked us. "I don't think I qualified," I said. Lauren just laughed and said "It's pretty great. I just don't think I could ever do this." "What!" I said. "This place had Lauren written all over it," I said. Noah chipped in and said, "If I can have a normal life, so can you." Lauren still smiling said, "It's not that simple." "Look around. Right? You belong at a place like this. Give you a backpack and a few very heavy books and you'll fit right in." Noah said trying to get Lauren to join. "That still doesn't change the fact I'm here 'cause my dad's mutant powers are out of control," Lauren said. "True, but I have had a "normal life" long before your dad's power was out of control. If I can have a normal life, still with my abilities so can you." I said. Lauren would be so happy at a place like this, she would do great at a place like this. I walked away from their conversation though, I wanted some space to myself. I wanted to draw. I looked down and saw my sketchbook and my pencil were in my hand. I laughed "Thank god for my powers." I thought. I sat down on the grass and just drew the campus courtyard. I occasionally looked up to see Lauren and Noah playing with a frisbee, both with huge smiles.

Fun was ended shortly since we had to go back to the lab. When Noah was looking through papers on a cupboard he said "Mm, so, bad news, Dr. M needs me to draw some more blood." Noah turned around and asked Lauren "You game?" Instantly Lauren sat back in the chair and said " Yeah. Guess so." Noah looked to Lauren and said, "You know, it's really awesome what you're doing here, right?" Lauren rolled up her sleeve and said "Oh, I'm just doing what anyone would for their family." "That could be debated." I laughed a little. Lauren hit her elbow on my arm. "Ouch, stop doing that," I said. Noah laughed and said, "Dr. M is on the verge of something with you and your dad." "Like what?" I asked. "If her process works with you two, it could be a solution for all mutants." We both looked at each other confused and Lauren asked "All mutants?" Noah turned his back on us but I could tell he was smiling when he said "Yes. It could make it possible to permanently suppress the X-Gene in everyone." Lauren's heart was beating faster I could tell. "Why would she want to do that?" I asked. "Think about what it could mean. Anyone who doesn't want the X-Gene, or doesn't want it in their family, they'd have an answer. It could mean an end to all the violence." Noah said turning around. "How?" Lauren asked. "Her brother was Matthew Risman. He, uh, founded the Purifiers. She hated him, hating the mutants for something they couldn't change. But with the work we're doing, mutants can change. You're going to transform the world, Lauren." Noah said putting the middle in her arm. I was still thinking and forgot to take her pain and I heard Lauren gasp in the needle. "Sorry," I said in her mind. I didn't want to show what I could do just in case, this goes wrong.

Having something that could suppress mutants' abilities could be our savor or our destruction, I could tell which one it would do yet.


End file.
